


Hell's Not So Bad

by chmeess



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build, lammy is kind of a bitch but she's trying, rammy is just vriska tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chmeess/pseuds/chmeess
Summary: Rammy and Lammy have had a strong rivalry since the day they met, but perhaps they weren't always meant to be enemies.
Kudos: 8





	Hell's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction. I have no experience writing whatsoever. Probably gonna be a one-shot thing here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy hits up an old friend. Or rather, an old enemy.

"That's set!" Katy exclaimed cheerfully, panting in exhaustion. "Right on time, too, no less." Lammy and Ma-san let out a long, synced sigh, relieved that today's practice didn't drag on 10 minutes late like it usually does. The band had been working their tails off for their next gig. It was a big one; the largest crowd they've ever had, in fact. They could get away with some small mistakes before, but this performance had to be perfect. No wrong notes, no rim ticks, and no careless deflections. Katy has been taking the lead on everything, of course, being the natural leader she is. Lammy has been kindly following, being good and working as hard as she can despite her anxieties. Ma-san is... being Ma-san. She's already got the whole show down, she might as well just be the backing track. Nonetheless, she's happy to help. Or, whatever "happy" looks like on that bleak face of hers.

As per usual, the band packs up and loads their items into their respective cars and wave one final good-bye to each other as they drive off.

* * *

As Lammy drove the long route to her home, her mind wandered to thinking of her doppelgänger: Rammy. Rammy has always been a very competitive person, constantly wanting to get over everyone else and be the best. Perhaps it was a good quality to her; she’s able to motivate herself to do something the best she can. Lammy hadn't talked to Rammy in a while — she needed to focus on her show. But, with all of her practice, perhaps it was time to see Rammy again and test her skills. 

As she got home, unloaded her equipment, brought it into her apartment and  _ finally _ got a chance to sit down, she called up Rammy on her cellphone.

“Hey Rammy,” she said, slightly nervous.

“Lammy!” Rammy replied, seeming uncharacteristically cheery. “You haven't talked to me in days, how're your chops?”

Lammy was taken aback, Rammy’s attitude being nowhere short of strange. “Oh, they're… Good, I suppose.” she said bluntly. 

“Nice to hear. I've been working on mine, too, y'know. I'm wanting to see who’s the better guitarist.”

Lammy snickered. “It's not like you to make the offer.”

“I don't hear a no, Lamb!”

"Sure," she replied, "let's see. My place, tomorrow, I'm free. Come by at 2 and we can go from there." 

“Got it.” Rammy hung up.


End file.
